


#1: Suit

by RocioWrites



Series: 20 words [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wonders if it’s really the suits. Because he has seen other people wearing suits and none of them provoke this reaction of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1: Suit

Reid gets caught up in the suits. Always perfect, always so damn neat. Just like the man itself, he guesses. Lines so straight, never a wrinkle not even a tiny one. It’s disconcerting; and if he’s in a bad mood, it’s a bit annoying.

However, if he’s in a good mood… well, let’s just say suits kinda turn him on. And, to be completely honest, Aaron Hotchner turns him on. It’s embarrassing to admit it but then again, there’s no much room inside his head to lie about these sort of things.

He particularly loves the gray and dark blue ones. They somehow make Aaron’s skin glow and it’s one of those sights you can summon when you’re alone at night in bed. It’s a nice hobby actually, playing strip-SAA-Hotchner-from-his-insanely-perfect-suit. He plays that a lot. And, in his dreamland, he always win, he gets all of the clothing out of the way to finally reach warm skin and it’s there so inviting that the game turns into make-love-to-your-boss-in-your-sleep.

Like he mentioned, it’s embarrassing. Really embarrassing. And still, he can’t stop himself. He’s an adult, he has autocontrol. Hell, Reid lives that way, controlling himself. But fantasies are fantasies and  _damn_  if sex with Hotch isn’t a nice one.

Sometimes he wonders if it’s really the suits. Because he has seen other people wearing suits and none of them provoke this reaction of him. It’s weird. It’s thrilling. Like he’s having a secret affair and Hotch’s suits are what started it all. Really it wasn’t, but Reid is not saying out loud that he thinks his superior is too attractive to explain it with simple words. He’s not saying it, not even after all these years.

He’s not saying he’s fixated on the suits and the way they hug Aaron so closely, no sir. He’s not saying that the soft fabric against his skin makes him shiver in some sort of anticipation even if the touch is accidental. No, he’s not saying he seriously considered buying a gray suit just to make his fantasy more realistic. Oh no, Reid is not saying any of this.

He’s not saying it because he doesn’t need to. Aaron figured it out all on his own.


End file.
